


The Wolf God's Slave

by Keyworkprise184



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Character Death, Demons, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Legends, Loss of Virginity, Master/Slave, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not actually abo but kinda like it, Okami Hanzo Shimada, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Smut, Violence, Virgin Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyworkprise184/pseuds/Keyworkprise184
Summary: You were told to never go into those mountains, now you're a slave to a god that acts more like a demon.
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had another fic idea lmao, I'll probably made this one short

You were warned about that damned mountain, the mountain that people in your village would whisper about the demon that inhabited it. Ever since you were a child your parents would catch you standing at the edge of the forest, of course they would yell at you and punish you for not listening, but you were never scared, the thought of knowing what exactly lurked in that mountain would keep you up during the night. 

Despite listening and heeding the warnings, today was going to be your day, the snow was light and just barely covering the ground, you grabbed your bag, filled with food and water and left a note for your parents. You were finally going to explore that cursed mountain. Slipping out the door, you quickly made your way through the little village, trying to keep your head down from elders that would recognize you. 

"Going to the mountain again, Y/n?" An older man stepped out from his shop, waving you down, "you won't be satisfied until you're spirited away, but you were always stubborn, so you actually might come back." 

You continued walking, ignoring the snide comment from the man, "I'm going to the next town over, not the mountain." 

It wouldn't technically be a lie since the mountain was in the same direction as the next town, but you were finally out of earshot of the man and almost to the outskirts. The sun was high in the sky as you finally stepped foot into the forest, it was beautiful, the way the sun made the snow dusted pine trees shine and lit the path like it was made just for you, looking back at the village one last time, you smiled and waved to no one, "I'll be back."

The sun was setting and the temperature was dropping, the wind became more violent as you tried your best to start a fire. Your coat and gloves provide you some warmth, but you were getting hungry and needed to heat your food. 

"S-Shit…" your fingers began to grow numb at the tips as you tried to keep your grip on the flint and stone, you could only produce small sparks around the wet pile of leaves and sticks you pulled. 

Off in the distance you heard a lone wolf howl, drawing your attention away for a moment, you could see the faint silhouette of something a few yards from you, the body was shaped human-like but even far away, they looked large. That small alarm of fear rang in your head, they could mean harm to you, or worse, it could be the demon of the mountain, the stories you heard so many times coming true right before you. The silhouette seemed to be getting closer to you, but you heard no footsteps over the howling of the wind, snow blinding you. You quickly stood up and began to run the other way, the path that once led you was covered and your thighs began to burn as the cold winds seeped into your clothes. Your breathing was ragged and throat burned, how much farther were you from the village?

The edges of your vision began to darken and you wondered how many times you past the same trees, falling to your knees, you slowly dragged yourself through the snow the cold felt like blades on your skin, the last thing you heard was the sound of two wolves howling at the moonless sky. 

People say that death is cold, but for you, it was warm, soft, like being wrapped in the most expensive heavy fur blanket. And if death had a smell, it smelled like sunshine coming through on a rainy day. Death wasn't so bad, until you felt it licking at your cheek. 

Your eyes flew open as you were met with the sight of two beautiful snow white wolves laying across you, their eyes were golden like a beautiful full moon. They licked your face again and began to happily bark, you looked around the room, definitely not the snow covered mountain that you passed out on. From the look of it, you could tell that the room was made in the traditional style Japanese, but the things that sat in the room were dusty, untouched by time. You sat up and crawled across the room to the window, the sun was just coming up over the horizon. 

The wolves stood beside you which made you realize, these wolves are not the normal wolves you've seen near the village, they were large, about the height of a deer. You rubbed one of their heads, smiling and their tail began to wag.

"Where am I?" You asked, almost expecting the wolf to talk.

"You are in my home." A heavy Japanese voice said behind you, making you jump away from the window and turning quickly to see a man stepping into the room, he was dressed in traditional clothes, and just like the wolves, had long white hair and yellow eyes and he was tall, not like a normal human, he had to be a little over 7 feet. 

The wolves trotted out of the room, like they were asked to leave, leaving you alone with this strange man, that is, if he was even man. 

"Who are you?" You asked, the man approached you, leaving you with minimal room to run, you noticed his facial features better in the morning light, he had golden tattoos under his eyes and one that covered his left forearm in beautiful swirls. 

"I've heard that I am the demon of the mountain," he said, giving a small laugh that sounded sinister, "but tell me, do you think a God could be a demon?" 

Despite the heat that radiated from him, you felt that familiar coldness you've felt in the snow. 

"A...A God?..." as far as you knew about Gods, they were just legends, people that came before the first of humanity. 

You could see bare his glistening fangs, "Yes, and I believe you are a long way from home little human." 

"I-I just wanted to see if the legends were true, I never meant to be so rude."

"Yet here you are," he crossed his arms, "I should smite you for your inconvenience, but I have better uses for you, from now until I see fit, you will serve me, the Wolf God Hanzo." 

Your eyes widened, you've heard the legend of the wolf god, a rogue God that casted from the heavens after killing his brother in cold blood, he was the worst of the Gods.

And you had to serve him. 

For how long?

He gripped your arm, pulling you to him like a rag doll, "Today you can rest and learn of the things needed to be done around here, tomorrow, you will start your work." 

Hanzo released you and walked out the room, the wolves came back in, almost knocking you over as they surrounded you. You nervously stroked their heads and began to wonder what you got yourself into.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to adjust to your new life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: for sexual assault

Your day was spent nervously and curiously walking the large house that Hanzo lives in, finding the kitchen, bathroom, extra rooms with items from around the world. From what you could tell, while Hanzo was a god, he was messy like a human. Going upstairs where you could only assume where Hanzo slept, you reached for the first door you see when Hanzo grabbed your hand and yanked you. 

"There is nothing up here for you, human," he said sternly, "I will let you know when you may enter any room up here." 

You pulled your hand back, taking a step away from him, "I have a name, it's Y/n, not 'human'."

"I don't care to know your name," he growled, "If I were you I would focus on following orders and keeping yourself alive." 

You glared up at him, eyes burning into yours before you turned away, back down the stairs. 

The first few weeks living with Hanzo was hell, but the wolves, Yoru and Mizu would keep you company from time to time. Hanzo on the other hand would leave messes for you to clean up after him, scold you for missing a spot while cleaning and make you clean it again, and complain about your cooking. He would wake you up at all hours for nothing, make you run his bath after he would come back from hunting, covered in blood and tracking it through the house. He'd leave his armor all over the floor and bringing in whatever animal he wanted to eat. At first it was shocking, seeing so much blood. It made you uncomfortable to even be near the freshly dead animal, but as the weeks went on Hanzo would at least skin and cut the meat out. It was the only nice thing he did besides finding clothes for you to change into, if he wasn't ripping the fabric when getting annoyed with you. One night, he gotten so angry at the way you cooked rice, he ripped away the front of your robe. 

"You cook like a damn child! Make it again!" He yelled, you cover your exposed breast, turning away shamefully as tears rolled down your cheek. 

You shoved him out the way and ran as fast as you could out the door and into the snow, no shoes or coat. You could hear Hanzo call after you, but the whipping wind drowned out any other calls from him. The darkness of the night made things hard to see, you bumped into trees and tripped over rocks. One rock sent you complete tumbling down a slope, hitting your head on something hard. You blinked as you tried to shake the sharp pain in your head. You heard the crunching sound of snow approach you, thinking that Hanzo found you, you were met with a solid black creature with red eyes, it's body humanoid and jagged with teeth gleamed like razor blades. 

It was looking right at you. 

The demon rushed toward you, prepared to end you when two large wolves rushed in, attacking the demon with such speed and strength. Hanzo soon followed, silently taking his bow and an arrow out. He took up his archer stance and drew back the arrow, lining up with the demon, a golden aura engulfed Hanzo as he let the arrow go, sailing through the air with lightning speed and hitting the demon, the demon vanished into thin air with a ear piercing scream. 

He turned to look at you, anger and disgust on his face, without a word he lifted you over his shoulder and carried you back to the house. Once inside he carried you to the bathroom and began to run the water, he sat you on the edge of the tub and began rummaging through the cabinets for medical supplies. 

"Strip." He demanded, turning back to you, his large form stalking over you as he poured a strange mixture into the bath. 

You shook your head, still having a bit of fight in you. 

"Woman, do not defy me, you're injured, stop being stubborn and strip." 

"Just my ankle and head, I'm not stripping in front of you." 

Hanzo groaned in annoyance, pulling off his clothes first, you could see more of the scars he had that didn't just show on his arms. You covered your eyes when he took off his pants, but he pulled you up and ripped the rest of your robe off. At first you began to protest, but your eyes traveled well below his waist, leaving you speechless to argue. He pick you up and sat you in the hot water of the bath, getting in behind you. 

"You're lucky that I found your scent," he began, "that certain demon has ill effects on those around it, which is why you may have been injured." 

You stayed in your position with your knees to your chest, as Hanzo sat comfortably in the bath.

"This medicine bath will heal you up, then you can go back to making rice," he said, "stop letting your stupid human emotions get you into something dangerous." 

"You're the one who made me run out! You're the worst! You degrade me and rip my clothes, you wake me up for the most stupid things and YOU'RE FUCKING MESSY-" 

You were cut short by Hanzo whipping you around to face him, even when sitting, the god was still taller than you, his eyes burned into yours as you averted your eyes away from his. 

"Tell me, woman, who sheltered you from the storm? Who brings you food and clothes to keep you warm? Any human can do those things but I am a god," he pulled you closer, your body pressing up against his, forming a pit in your stomach, "and you will treat me as so, do you understand?"

You nodded once, hoping to get out of the tub as soon as you can, Hanzo noticed your apprehension, the way you were very clear on not looking or trying to touch him.

"You're a virgin aren't you?" He asked, making you eyes widened as you began to try to pull away from his grip but he held you still, "for a woman your age you should be married off with children by now, but times did change and I can definitely smell you are a virgin." 

You slapped him across the face out of rage, "get off of me!" 

That slap only got a chuckle out of him, "You're feisty but prudish," he said, grabbing your face, "do you know what gods like me can do to human women like you?"

His hand cupped your breast, thumbs rubbing over your nipples, you gasped as you tried to pull his hand away, but he felt down your body, rubbing a finger between your folds. 

"Stop! Please! My god, I am sorry, just please stop!" You begged, twisting your body away. 

"You were just trying to fight me, are you scared? Scared to be fucked by a god? Any other human would jump at the chance."

He released you as you backed away from him, giving him a glare as he stood from the bath. Water rolling down his body, he did nothing to hide the half erection that was in front of your face, he was thick and heavy looking, you knew he'd split you in half if he wanted to.

"Clean yourself up and clean this mess when you are done, make dinner as well." 

He stepped out of the bathroom leaving you alone, you let out a large sigh and dunked your face under the water.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You want to go home.

Three more months have past since you tried to run away and your first encounter with a demon, Hanzo was actually kind enough to give you a protection charm in case you did come across a demon again, but he kept a closer eye on you. Sometimes you'd catch him staring at you like a man who hasn't eaten in months, but it was also quick to fade, you couldn't tell if he was thinking about eating you or fucking you, neither of which was something you wanted. You tried to keep your distance from him, but when you pass him he would shamelessly grip your ass or slap it, causing you to stumble or drop whatever you were carrying. 

"What the fuck is your problem?!" You spat, looking at the broken cup of sake on the floor.

"I have no problem," he hid a smirk, "you should be watching where you're going."

At this point you were seeing red, raising your hand to smack him, he grabbed your arm, "Why don't you just let me go?!"

"You would not make it down the mountain," He said, "even if you did, you wouldn't be able to go back." 

You cocked your head in confusion, "Why not?" 

Hanzo looked into your eyes, he was hiding something from you. 

"I own you now, my property doesn't get to leave," he growled, shoving you away, "clean up this mess." 

You rubbed your wrist as you watched him going back to cleaning his armour, it was the only thing he kept clean. Cursing him under your breath and cleaning the mess, you began pondering if making a run for it again would be a good idea, you wanted to go home, your family must have thought you were dead by now. 

"I want to send a letter," You spoke, "to my family, they need to know that I am alive, could you at least let me do that?"

You could hear Hanzo groan, "No." 

You clenched your jaw, knowing back talk would get him riled up, you turned and walked towards the back of the out and slid open the door. Fresh snow covered the large garden while the pond was frozen, you could only imagine just how beautiful it would be in the spring. But knowing Hanzo a bit more, the garden would most likely be all dead.

Hanzo stood a few feet behind you, watching you. You were his first contact with anyone in centuries, waiting that long for someone just to end up here, his appetite for touch was slowly eating at him, there would be times where your robe would show a little more of your chest or thighs, and your smell? He could barely just hold himself together, like a hungry wolf, he'd salivate at the thought of just taking you. He could. Nothing can stop him from having you squirming under him while he took what he wanted. 

But he knew better. 

The one thing that would hold him back was the ritual blood moon. 

Every god has a time that they would need to create more life in order to keep their legacy alive, Hanzo was no different. While the other gods produced heirs with other gods, he had none. Taking your virginity during a ritual blood moon wouldn't only give him a heir but he could get back into the realm of gods, but you would be turned into a goddess, a complicated situation for him, knowing the ritual blood moon will rise in the fall. 

Could he really keep it together that long?

You sat on the edge of the door frame, feet dangling above the snow, fighting back tears, Hanzo was terrible, the thought crossed your mind for him to just kill you and put you out of your misery here. But there had to be a way to get out of this mess.

"Woman," Hanzo said, approaching you, looking out at the moon, it was almost a super moon, "tomorrow I will be gone for some time, a super moon will rise tomorrow and demons will be more powerful." 

You thought back to the first time you encountered a demon, a chill running down your spine.

"You will need to protect yourself in case a demon breaks the barriers, but that won't be likely, come with me." He turned and walked through the house to the stairs, you followed as he walked up and to his room, you stood outside the door while he went in and came back out with a small sword.

Hanzo handed to you and you carefully unsheathed it, the steel was black and blue with a black handle.

"Thank you, my god." You said, bowing to him out of slight respect, the thought of just stabbing him started playing in your head. 

"I hope you know how to use it," he said, "it's blessed so any cut a demon receives from that blade will be dead." 

Hanzo closed his door and ushered you back downstairs and dismissing you for the night. Mizu and Yoru followed you, they've taken a strong liking to you and would sleep with you often when the nights were cold. Tonight was one of those nights, Yoru laid across your lap and Mizu right above your head, they gave you as much warm of home as they could.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo teaches you something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay, y'all want some smut?

Hanzo woke up early today, preparing himself for the night ahead, the sun was just barely rising. He would have to cover the whole forest from dusk until dawn the next morning, fending off any demons who strayed too close to home and the edge of the forest. He was sure that you could keep yourself safe until he comes back, the house was littered with protective spells, some needing to be redone as soon as possible. 

Your day started off the same, waking up and making breakfast, cleaning the house of any dust and attending to Hanzo's every need. Yet he was relaxed today, going around the perimeter of the house and surrounding trees with seals and placing them, you were by his side, holding the seals. Hanzo didn't have anything to keep you warm except from his own clothes, so you were given one of the thicker robes he has, the fabric was beautiful with blue and gold colors. The only problem was that it dragged on the snow, causing you to trip and fall more than once. Hanzo would sigh in annoyance, helping you up with each fall, telling you to watch your step with the same amount of aggression. 

"This robe is too long! What am I supposed to do?" You groaned, down on your hands and knees after your latest fall.

"Then you should wear nothing if you're going to be like this! You are slowing me down!" Hanzo yanked you up with one arm once again as he took the seals from you, "You're cold, go start a fire." 

You took that as a sign to leave Hanzo alone before things got worse, you carefully made your way back into the house, taking off the large robe and hanging it on a stand, leaving in nothing but underwear. Hanzo soon followed you in, catching your figure by the hearth in the next room, watching the way you hugged yourself as the fire started. 

"Woman, forget the fire for now, come join me for a bath." Hanzo said, walking to the bathroom. 

You signed, you didn't want to bathe with him again after last night, but fighting him would only make you lose in every case. Standing up, you quickly walked to the bathroom where Hanzo was heating the water. 

"Why do I need to bathe with you?" You asked.

"Because I said so, there are a few things I wish to teach you." 

"You can only teach me in the bath?"

"No more questions! You ask too many." He huffed and began stripping, you turned away to hide the embarrassed look on your face, "watch me." 

Another stupid command was given to you as you shyly turned to see Hanzo, who was taking his hair out of the single braid. You had to admit, he was beyond beautiful by any standard, his chest was broad and lightly covered with hair, a line of it going right down above his shaft. The sight of it made a fire spark inside you, a wetness growing between your thighs. 

Hanzo sank into the bathtub, watching you carefully, he couldn't help but crack a smirk when you were obviously looking down at his shaft, "get in and wash my hair."

You did just as he said and took off your underwear, quickly getting into the water. It was nice to feel warmed up by the water, but something warmer was burning inside you as you sat face to face with Hanzo who was looking daggers into you, summoning you closer with the flex of his finger. Keeping yourself mostly covered under the water you got closer to him, the bathtub was big enough for him but with you, his legs were spread on each side of you, you stopped just near his upper thighs, giving him a hesitant look. 

"What are you waiting for?" Hanzo asked, leaning forward to close the gap between the both of you, "Do I make you uncomfortable?"

"N-No, my god," You said, "but I need you to turn around if you want me to wash your hair."

He gave a chuckle, grabbing your hips and pulling you on to his lap, water splashing out of the tub, "I did not ask you to bathe with me to wash my hair," he said, "I have something more important to teach you." 

Something was pressed against your stomach, something that was definitely not a bow or arrow but you couldn't break the eye contact he held with you. 

"I know that you are a virgin, but have you ever pleasured a man in any way?" He asked.

Your cheeks felt warm at his question, "I don't have to answer that, why do you need to know?" 

"I don't have to answer you either," he said, "you're bold yet you are a prude." 

"I am not, I just don't see why I have to be in this bath with you, you're not teaching me anything."

Hanzo took your hand, wrapping your fingers around his shaft, "If you're not a prude, then you should know exactly how to please me." 

You were frozen in place, it was obvious that you never done anything sexual with a man before, but you've heard stories from your friend about their sexual experiences. You bit your lip as you slowly moved your hand up and down his cock, you could feel it getting harder, twitching under your touch. Hanzo let out a soft sigh, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. Curious and entranced by the new action you were taking, you began stroking the whole thing from tip to base. Hanzo's thighs would tense any time your hand rubbed over his tip, small grunts and moans escaped his lips. 

You could feel your own excitement blooming, you ached to touch yourself but with Hanzo right in front of you, you didn't know how he would react when your attention was to be on him. 

"So you're not quite a prude," he said, "but have you ever touched yourself?" 

The question made you stop jerking, a fearful look in your eyes, it's like he knew what you wanted. You felt his hand graze your inner thigh and travel up towards your folds where he gently spread you with a finger.

"My god-" 

"I didn't tell you to stop jerking me off, focus on your job." He said, you sighed and went back to rubbing him, gasping when he slowly rubbed at your clit, gripping him tighter. "Does that feel good?" 

You nodded furiously as he continued, soft moans filling the bathroom. You were holding onto Hanzo's arm when he slipped a finger into your entrance, your heart was racing as you looked down into the bath water. 

"Do not worry, I'm not taking your virginity with just my fingers," Hanzo said, flexing the digit inside you, making you shiver, "but I will make you cum, you've been serving me well enough."

You rested against Hanzo's chest as his finger worked your insides, you hand working his cock faster. Heavy breathing between the both of you was more louder now, he carefully added another finger to your cunt, feeling your walls adjust to the width of his fingers, a thumb rubbing your clit over and over.

Your body trembled as you moaned louder, "M-My god… that's too much!"

Hanzo hummed, a smirk on his lips, "Do you want me to stop then? Your cunt says otherwise." His thrust became faster, he knew you would be cumming in a few moments, he marveled at just how easy it was to turn you into a mess. His cock throbbing to be buried deep in your cunt, but he had just enough patience to wait for that at the right time.

You shook your head, "No!...pl-please, my god… I can't hold it anymore…" your core ached in a need that you never felt before, you prayed that Hanzo would be merciful enough to give you the release you need.

"Then let it go, cum for your god." He whispered in your ear, curling his fingers just right to send your body into a spasm of pleasure, you were certain that you would break from the amount of pleasure that ripped through your body. 

Hanzo held you as you rode out your orgasm, he could barely just hold his back. You finally came down from your high, sinking in the fact that you just came for a god, the one that keeps you as a slave no less. You felt Hanzo shift under you as he rose from the tub, your hand still on his cock.

"Open your mouth," he huffed, surprisingly, you did just as he said with no questions, "now make me cum." 

Remembering what your friends would talk about, you knew at least using your mouth would make him cum. Giving his cock a few more strokes, Hanzo tilted his head back, on the edge of release when you covered his tip with your mouth and gave a soft suck.

"O-Oh! Fuck!" Hanzo gasped, his hand grabbing the top of your head as his hips jerked, his cock sliding deeper into your mouth before spilling his cum on your tongue. You pushed against his thighs, trying to free yourself but he had an iron grip on you. He finally pulled himself from your mouth, small spurts of cum landing on your chest. 

You both looked at each other in shock, you swallowed the salty mess in your mouth before speaking, "My god! I'm sorry-"

"It's fine," he breathed, "you did really well, wash yourself up and prepare dinner, the sun will be setting soon." 

You nodded, face still burning hot with embarrassment. Hanzo stepped out of the bath and out the bathroom to get changed, he wanted more. He wanted to have you completely, his thoughts going straight to the ritual blood moon. If he could hold back until then.He sighed, bringing the fingers he had in your earlier to his mouth, licking them and savoring your taste, wondering how much he could play with you before reaching his breaking point.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are left to defend yourself while Hanzo is out.

You sat in the bath, still going over what just happened. As terrible as Hanzo is, he made you feel good, too good. You had to worry about this later, Hanzo would be waiting for you to make dinner. You washed up right quick and got out the bath, headed to your room to change into a robe and back out into the kitchen. 

Dinner didn't take long to cook and it was ready just as the sun was sinking below the horizon, Hanzo sat with Yoru and Mizu, dressed in his gear, the wolves chewing on whatever bone Hanzo brought in from scraps. You placed the bowl in front of him and sat on the other side of the table, Hanzo quietly began eating, as he usually does, but the air thick with tension. 

"My god," you began, "what we did in the bathtub, would that happen again?" 

Hanzo took a moment to think, "Did you not enjoy yourself?" 

"I did… I just never did anything like that before…" 

By the time you were half way through your dinner, Hanzo was already done with his. Picking up his bow and arrows, he checked everything one last time as the moon began to rise. 

"Do not leave the house, if you are in danger, hide in my room. It's not an excuse for you to go snooping through things." Hanzo said as he walked out the door, you watched him leave as a shiver ran down your spine. The moon should have illuminated some of the forest, but it seemed like all light was swallowed up, Hanzo disappeared into the trees leaving you alone. 

The night was uneventful but you stayed on edge the whole time, jumping at every little creak of the house or the wind blowing outside. You kept the small blade in your hand as you begrudgingly wished that Hanzo would come back soon. The hours went by and you dozed in and out next to the hearth, the night would be over soon and all without a problem. 

You heard a tapping at the screen door, faint enough but it progressed to be faster and louder, wondering if Hanzo was playing a trick on you, you peered around the corner to see the shadow of a demon. The sight of it made you stop dead in your tracks as you watch it scratch at the door, unable to enter with the protection barrier. Silently, you crept up the stairs and into Hanzo's room, you prayed that he would come back at any moment. That's when you heard a loud bang from the downstairs, the seal should have held? How did this demon get in?

You reached for the sword that Hanzo gave you but felt nothing, "Shit! Shit! No!" You scrambled around in the dark to find anything to protect yourself with. Opening the closet door, you found a sword, seeing the green and back hilt, you took it and prepared yourself. 

Just as the door began to slide open, you unsheathed the sword, the edge of the sword glowed a neon green as you held it with both hands, feeling a new power take over you. It felt wrong, but powerful, you felt pure rage rushing through your body as Hanzo entered the room.

Hanzo's eyes widened, "WHAT DO YOU HAVE?!" he yelled, but you rushed at him, bringing the sword to slash at him. Hanzo was luckily faster than you, but you cut the fabric of his robe. Your eyes glowed the very same green as the sword, an uncontrollable urge to kill Hanzo flooded your mind, you couldn't focus on anything else. 

"MY SWORD!" You screamed, your voice distorted, like another person was talking with your voice and his own. This wasn't your sword but the way you handled it made you feel like you've had it your whole life. Taking another slash at Hanzo, he grabbed your wrists, stopping your motions, but he struggled with your new power, "I'll kill you! I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" 

A green aura started to surround your body, taking the shape of a dragon, "It cannot be…" Hanzo gasped, Yoru and Mizu growled and barked at you, slowly backing away from whatever you were possessed by. In one motion, Hanzo released your wrist, punching you in the stomach before you could bring the blade down on him.

You staggered backwards, sword dropping from your hands and falling to your knees, the world going black as you lost consciousness. 

It was midmorning when you woke up, Yoru and Mizu sleeping by your side as always. You tried to remember how you got to your room but the last thing you remember was hiding in Hanzo's room. Sitting up, a throbbing pain ached in your stomach. You winced as you opened your robe to see that you were bandaged up, leaving you with more questions. You looked around the room to see Hanzo in the corner, sleeping. Carefully rolling over, you crawled towards him. He was definitely more relaxed and handsome when he was asleep, his long white hair was taken out from his usual braid. You reached out to touch his face, gently caressing his cheek, he was warm to the touch, memories yesterday made your stomach flutter.

His eyes shot open as he grabbed your hand, yanking it from his face. You saw anger on his face, golden eyes burning into yours. You tried to take your hand back but his grip was tight, "My god, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to wake you!"

"Why did you have that sword last night?" He asked calmly, confusion was clear on your face. 

"The only sword I had was the one you gave me, but I remember leaving it when I went to hide in your room, I don't remember anything else." 

Hanzo clearly didn't like your answer as he pinned you to the floor, "You took a sword! A sword that belonged to my brother and you attacked me!" 

You tried to shift out from underneath him, but he had all his weight on you, "I don't remember! I swear!" 

"I should have left your damn body and spirit out in the forest!" 

You froze under him, confused at his statement, "What do you mean by my body and spirit?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo get tired of you sulking.

You pounded on Hanzo's chest, even slapped him in the face a few times, "I HATE YOU!" You screamed, your body trembling, "When were you going to tell me?!" 

Just moments ago, Hanzo told you about what really happened that night he found you in the forest. What you saw was actually a demon, following you and having an effect on you. You blacked out and quickly froze to death from the harsh temperatures of the mountain, while he was able to kill the demon before it got you, he was not able to warm your body in time. He carried your body back to his house where your soul began to split from it's human shell, he told you that you were lucky enough to have had your soul be bound to him rather than the forest. He eventually carried your body back down the mountain and to your town, eventually finding your family and leaving it in the little shrine in the backyard. 

"I was never going to tell you," he admitted, "you were better off not knowing of your fate." 

Another slap.

"You're the worst…" you sobbed, "I wish your brother would have just killed you instead, at least the stories said that he was kind." 

Hanzo quickly stood up and walked out of your room, slamming the door behind him. 

It would be a week before you came out of your room and another month when you started talking again, but it was always short, you basically ignored Hanzo unless he was barking commands at you. He would often find you outside some nights, watching you stare off into the trees, tears rolling down your face. 

Hanzo would try and cook dinner on nights where you wouldn't come out, burning or leaving the food too raw for you to eat. He was getting frustrated with you, sometimes grabbing your arms and holding you close, he wanted to say something, but the empty look in your eyes always made him let you go. You wouldn't even flinch when he would caress your ass or breast, it normally got him a slap in the face. And you always told him no when he would tell you to bathe with him, leaving him to sulk. He couldn't take your resentment towards him, but you wouldn't hear him out on any of his apologies. 

Spring was finally melting some of the snow on the mountain, yet the nights were still very cold. Hanzo came into your room a few hours before dawn, shaking you awake.

"Get up and come with me." He said

You rolled over and looked at him, pulling the sheets over your head and rolling away from him, "fuck off."

Hanzo clenched his jaw, ignoring the impulse to tear your blankets up. Instead, he picked you up, threw you over his shoulder and walked out of your room, Mizu and Yoru weaving in front of Hanzo.

"PUT ME DOWN!" You screamed and thrashed, but Hanzo had a tight hold on you and your blanket restricted your movements. 

"Yell all you want but you're still coming with me," he said as he slipped on his shoes and walked out the door, the cold night air hitting your face, "and we have a long walk, either be quiet or be dragged." You went silent as Hanzo began the journey down the mountain, you eventually fell asleep. Hanzo continued the walk with no noises from you, by the time he got down the mountain, the sun was just barely rising. "We are here." 

You shifted in Hanzo's arms, craning your neck to see that you were approaching a little town. Your town. It felt like a lifetime since you left, but it still looked the same as you were carried through the town, no one was awake yet. You were too busy looking around to notice that you were being carried towards your home until Hanzo stopped at the little fence that led into your backyard. He placed you down as you silently pushed the fence door open, walking into your backyard. It still looked the same, flowers, vegetables and other plants beginning to grow after the harsh winter. That's when you noticed the back door was half way open and a soft voice speaking. 

Peeking around the door was when you saw her, your mother, sitting at the altar, your picture placed in the middle and surrounded by lit candles. 

"Mom?" The candles flickered and burned brighter, catching your mother's attention, a warm smile appeared on her face.

"Y/n? Is that you?" She asked.

You nodded, stepping inside, "yes mom, I'm here." You kneeled next to her, tears pricking your eyes.

She watched the fire flicker higher, "oh honey, I knew you would come and visit one day," She wiped the corner of her eyes, catching the tears that formed, "I'm so glad, the gods heard my prayers and brought you to us, even for a little while." 

You turned back to see Hanzo wasn't in the backyard, maybe waiting for you outside the fence. You looked back at your mother, she had a few grey hairs but still looked the same as ever. 

You reached out to place your hand on her shoulder, but just like the spirit that you were, your hand fell through. "I miss you so much mom…" you sniffled, "you, dad, the town, I should have listened to you and stayed here." 

By now you were crying, wishing for anything that could give you your life back, it wasn't fair to your family that you did this, it wasn't fair that the last time they saw your face was when they lowered you into your grave, you should have stayed home. You could be sleeping in your bed, waking up to the smell of breakfast and starting your day by helping your mom and dad around the house. Going out with your friends and having laughs. 

All because you couldn't stay away from that damned mountain. 

"Y/n," your mom called out for you, "I promise you that we are good here, we have our days, but we always pull through. If you're worried, you can rest easy now, we can take it from here, we love you so much." 

Hanzo carefully reached for your shoulder, gaining your attention, "we should be going, there is one more thing before we leave." 

You looked back at your mom, biting your lip, coming to terms that this was how it is now. Standing up, you followed Hanzo to the door, looking back as you stood at the threshold. 

"I love you mom, say hi to dad for me." Your mom lifted her head, startled and looking behind her, looking right at you. Your breathing stopped as you began to reach out for her, "mom?" 

"Oh Y/n…" she stood up, sobbing as she walked towards you, but as soon as she reached you she stopped and looked around, "I'm so glad I could see you, just one last time... Thank you..." You crossed the frame and into the backyard, looking over your shoulder at your mother who stood there, watching the morning sun rise as you left. 

You were back out onto the street with Hanzo, tears and snot messy on your face, he sighed, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a handkerchief and handing it to you. 

"Thank you," you mumble, wiping your face to the best of your ability, "where else do we have to go?" 

"This way." He said, leading you through the town until you stood at the cemetery, you were nervous walking in at first, but Hanzo guided you until you reached your grave. The gravestone was simple, your name carved in and old, wilting flowers laid on top.

You found fresh lupines laying on the grave, you couldn't have been more than two days old. It was odd because your family didn't plant lupines, they were rare to find in your area and most of the flowers were roses and beginning to wilt. 

"Who put these fresh flowers here?" you asked Hanzo, kneeling down and picking up one.

"I do not know," he said, a small blush crossing his face, "but we should be going, there is much to do today." 

Standing back up, you followed Hanzo out of the cemetery and back into the forest. Just like the first and last time you left your little town, you turned back one last time, feeling whole for the first time in a while and smiled. You felt like you could move on and have some sort of closure in your afterlife. The only thing that kept you from fully feeling better about dying was Hanzo, would he still treat you the same when you both return to his home? 

The walk back was rough, you still were human even after death and with Hanzo moving too fast, you were out of breath often. He would try to slow down for you, but would get back to his usual walking speed. 

"That is enough!" He barked, throwing you over his shoulder, just like earlier. "I will carry you." It would have been somewhat nice or even a romantic gesture if he didn't have such a annoyed look on his face the whole time. The walk ended up being faster, you were back to the house in less than two hours. Yoru and Mizu waited patiently for Hanzo's return, tails wagging when they saw you two in the distance. 

You were put down at the gate and the wolves came running up to you, whining and shoving you into Hanzo, but the god remained unmoved by his companions. 

"Would you two stop? We weren't gone for long." He huffed at them, but the wolves paid him no attention, continuing their attack specifically at you. 

You were happy to see them, using both hands to try and pet them as much as you could, "I missed you two! Were you good boys while I was gone?" 

Hanzo had a scowl on his face, almost jealous at the attention you gave. He lifted you by the back of your robe and carried you inside where you were put back down, the dogs standing right by Hanzo. 

"We have something to discuss," he said, "it is about that night you were possessed." 

Flashbacks of trying to attack Hanzo played in your mind, speaking in a voice that wasn't your own and the anger. That anger was something deep, it could only be described as the wrath of a god. 

"What about it?" You asked, looking up at him, playing with your sleeve.

He walked over to the table and sat down sighing, "Sake, first." You nodded and went into the kitchen, bringing out the bottle of sake and a glass for Hanzo. Returning, you placed the glass in front of him, taking your seat on the other side of the table. "That is not only my brother's sword, my brother's spirit is inside that sword."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo tells you a story
> 
> *THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SMUT*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *walks in, eating a bowl of cereal* y'all want some smut before I go to work?

"I don't understand?" You asked, "I thought in the story his spirit was torn apart by the arrow you shot." 

"That is what the story says," Hanzo said, pouring his first cup and sipping it down, "but I will tell you how it really happened." 

Centuries ago lived two brothers, born gods. The oldest, being the god of wolves, ruling the north. And the youngest, born the god of dragons, ruling the south. The two brothers fought over who could better lead both sides and instead of working together to be a powerful team, it turned into a battle to the death over power. Hanzo killed Genji with a blessed arrow to the chest, piercing his heart. When his soul was released, it attached itself to the sword. Hanzo realized what he done and begged for forgiveness by his father, but his father was furious and disappointed with his son and casted him from the heavens and stripping him of almost all his godly powers and cursed to keep his brother's sword as a reminder of what he's done. 

"And that is where the story ends..." Hanzo slurred, the whole bottle of sake almost empty. 

It was a lot to take in, but it was almost identical to the story you were told as a child, "why haven't you tried to throw it away or burn it?"

That got a hardy laugh from Hanzo, "You think I haven't tried? I tried to throw it in the stream, but I felt like I was drowning. I tried to throw it in a blessed fire, I began to burn." He finished off the sake from his cup and wiped his mouth, "and when I hold it for too long," he opened his robe, showing the scars, "these are not just from demons, but I will attack myself." 

Your eyes widened, clearly the sword was only interested in trying to kill him, but what if, "what if you asked the sword for forgiveness?" 

Hanzo rolled his eyes, "Woman have you not heard what I said? The sword will attack me if held by me, I couldn't ask, even if I tried." He drunkenly crawled over to your side of the table to sit behind you, bringing the bottle of sake. "Have you ever had sake before?"

"I have." You admitted, remembering the times where your friends would beg you to drink with them. 

"No, not that human sake, sake from the gods." He said, leaning to your ear, "This sake will never run out, one of the few things I am grateful for." 

He wrapped and arm around your waist, pulling you up into his lap, you struggled to get free but he was still strong in his drunkenness, "My god, maybe you should go lay down?" Anything to get you out of his grip. 

"Are you trying to tell me what to do?" His tone changed, he was still clearly drunk but his presence felt darker, "I do not want to 'lay down', am I making you uncomfortable?" 

Yes.

"No, my god. I was just suggesting-" 

"I do not want your suggestions woman, but I do know something else I want." The hand on your waist reached inside your robe, gently fondling and groping your breast, giving your nipples a little pinch. 

You closed your eyes and bit your lip, holding back a moan. The back of your head resting against his chest, you could smell the sake off his lips as he tenderly kissed your head. His other hand, rubbing the inside of your thigh, pulling them apart. 

"I know you are wet for me, " he hummed, "but will you listen to your body?" 

You felt his fingers dive between your folds, a soft moan leaving your mouth, he could slide a finger in with no problem from how wet you were. "M-My god…" you gasped when his fingers crossed over your clit and brought them up for you to see. 

"Look at yourself, do I make you this wet?"

You cursed yourself for your body reacting to him, but you nodded, "Yes… you do…" 

Seeming happy with his answer, Hanzo reached back between your legs, thumb circled over your clit slowly while he slid his two fingers into you. You gasped at the pleasure that washed over your body, your nails digging into his arm, you didn't even notice his cock steadily growing harder. His fingers curling and pumping into you with a slow pace as your moans became more constant.

"Cum for me, just like last time." Hanzo whispered in your ear, as he picked up his pace, your walls gripping his fingers. He bend you over the table, never breaking his rhythm. He began to fight with his own needs, the need to fuck you right here and now, your smell was just too intoxicating.

You could feel your orgasm coming fast, you moans and cries became louder as Hanzo had you right on the edge, "My god! I'm!!-" 

Nothing. 

Everything completely stopped, your orgasm was put down and burned out as your body still tried to fight to get off, have out a miserable cry. 

"I am going to rest," Hanzo said, standing quickly and stumbling over, "have dinner ready soon." 

You turned to look at him like he had five head, his hair covered his face, blocking him from your astonishment.

"But… my god-" 

"That is an order!" He shouted, stomping his way upstairs and slamming his door. 

You were left alone, pissed and horny, but you tried to push it down for now, rushing to the bathroom to splash cold water on your face. 

"Fucking asshole."


End file.
